The Day of Flowers
by KiraDN
Summary: Valentine Special: After overhearing a conversation with the Inu tatchi, Rin goes off to find things for Sesshomaru. A short one-shot that doesn't have much waff. sorry.


The Day of Flowers  
  
Disclaimer: #$R#$#$*(#$#$*&~!$$@*(!!!!!! I don't #*&$#$#$*( OWN THEM! Eh? Woops... This is supposed to be a nice fic... *sweatdrop*  
  
~  
  
Rin was hiding behind the trees, holding the leash of Ahn and Un. She saw the group of people that Sesshomaru-sama apparently disliked. She was worried. Maybe they would try and hurt her too?  
  
"Oi Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as the school girl handed him a heart. The hanyou sweatdropped.  
  
"It's a box of chocolates! I got it for you from my time!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha started to sweatdrop.  
  
"Ah, why?" he asked, poking at the suspicious box. Kagome started to get annoyed at his constant suspicions. Shippo, however, snatched it away from Inuyasha, smelling the sweet stuff that Kagome-chan sometimes brought.  
  
"It's CHOCOLATE!" Shippo cried out happily. Inuyasha took the box back from the young kitsune.  
  
"Hey! Kagome gave it to ME!" he shouted. He instantly regretted it (yeah right) as his face reddened. Kagome gave the inu hanyou a sweet smile. "What's the occasion?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, back in my time, there is a holiday. It's called Valentine's Day! It's when people give eachother chocolates, flowers, or cards. Normally I give out these small cards that have random sentences on them, but I thought I would give something extra special to you!" she explained. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Ah... Okay..." The hanyou really wanted to thank her. He really did, but his cocky personality had him say otherwise. "Feh. Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing that it was his little way of saying arigato.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo-chan! I didn't forget you!" Kagome grabbed the large bag on Inuyasha's back and opened it up. Inuyasha grumbled as he stood back up from that unexpected pull. "I brought back all these candies!" Shippo cheered.  
  
"Yay! Candy!" Shippo shouted. Miroku had another idea.  
  
"Ah, Sango-chan! These foreign items cannot express the love I have for you!" the hentai houshi announced. Obviously the taijiya blushed.  
  
"Ara... Houshi-sama." Sango muttered. Then a wandered hand reached her...  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Miroku laid twitching on the ground as the rest of the members sweatdropped.  
  
~  
  
Rin wondered at this new knowledge. Today was called "Val-in-tine'z Day"? You give kandie, karrds, and flowers to people you like?  
  
Then she better get some for Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Rin tugged on the leash, telling the demons that she wanted to leave.  
  
~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
The youkai lord of the western lands turned his cold and distant face towards the small girl. "What is it Rin?" he asked in an annoyed voice. The young girl payed no attention to this small detail.  
  
"Rin brought Sesshomaru-sama some presents!" she said cheerfully. The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For Sesshomaru-sama!" she presented him a rather large bouquet of wildflowers that were recently blooming. It was quite a pretty sight... to a human. Sesshomaru, however, shrugged her off.  
  
"This is why you bothered me Rin?" he asked coldly. Before she could answer, Jaken entered the room.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I- Rin?! What are you doing in Sesshomaru-sama's room?" the toad youkai questioned.  
  
"While Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken go through Youkai lands, Rin saw the bad group! They talked about how today was Val-in-tine'z Day! They said you give kandies, karrds, and flowers to other people! Rin didn't know what kandies and karrds were, so Rin bring lotsa flowers to Sesshomaru-sama!" she said sweetly.  
  
"You idiot human mortal! Sesshomaru-sama has no need for mundane things such as these hideous flowers! Now I have half the mind to-"  
  
"Jaken. Put them near the entrance." The inu youkai ordered. Jaken's eyes widened.  
  
"B-b-b-b-ut Sesshomaru-sam-"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?" he asked in his frosty voice. The toad youkai quickly shook his wrinkled head.  
  
"No! No! Of course not! Right away Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakane grabbed the large bouquet and scampered out of the room while muttering about annoying little human children.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could shoo away the small child, Rin gave him a smile. A genuine smile that somehow gave him a warm feeling in his chest.  
  
"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama!" she said happily before skipping away.  
  
"Nande...?"  
  
~  
  
A/N: Phew! It's nearly 11! *sigh* I'll try to fix it later, if I'm not too lazy. It's a bit late for Valentine's day, but better late then never! It's not waffy, but it'll do. This is just a small short story, kay? No need to make a huge deal out of this. 


End file.
